poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Enter The Dragonite
Plot It is revealed that, after the explosion from their Ice Beam and Night Shade attacks, both Lapras and Gengar faint. Ash and Drake recall their Pokémon, and with three of Drake's defeated, the field changes. The announcer remarks how Ash is the first Trainer to knock out three of Drake's Pokémon in a row. In the stands, Team Rocket decides to capture Drake's Dragonite when Ash weakens it. After the field changes into a desert field, Drake calls out his Venusaur and Ash uses Tauros again. Ash tries to start things off with Fissure, but it doesn't work because the sand on the field absorbs the attack. Drake tells Venusaur to use Solar Beam. Hoping to cause damage before the Solar Beam is charged, Ash tells Tauros to use Take Down, but the sandy field doesn't allow it to gain any traction. In a last-ditch effort, Ash has Tauros send Venusaur flying. Venusaur is sent soaring into the air, but it manages to turn itself in midair and releases its Solar Beam directly on Tauros. Unexpectedly, Tauros isn't defeated and the Solar Beam actually freed him from the sand. Venusaur then launches a barrage of Vine Whips, a few of which hit Tauros. Then, Tauros dodges the rest and hits Venusaur with a powerful Take Down, defeating it. Drake recalls Venusaur and sends out Electabuzz. Ash decides to let Tauros rest and calls out Bulbasaur. Drake tells Electabuzz to use Thunder Shock, but Bulbasaur's type advantage leaves it unfazed and it counters with a Razor Leaf. Electabuzz is hit by a few of the leaves, but then deflects with Thunderbolt. Drake tells Electabuzz to use Thunder Punch, and Ash has Bulbasaur use Tackle. Bulbasaur lands its attack, but is soon defeated by Electabuzz's Thunder Punch. Ash promptly sends out Charizard. Electabuzz uses a combination of Thunder Punch and Thunder, but Charizard stops it with Fire Spin. Electabuzz then attempts to use Thunderbolt, but Charizard grabs it and uses Seismic Toss, defeating it. With only one Pokémon left, Drake removes the Poké Ball from his necklace and sends out Dragonite. Charizard uses Flamethrower, but Dragonite counters with Water Gun, which negates the attack and strikes Charizard with the super-effective move. Charizard then attempts to Fly upward, and Dragonite quickly follows. Dragonite uses Ice Beam, hitting Charizard's wing and sending into a free-fall. Fortunately, Charizard recovers and goes in for a Seismic Toss, but Dragonite escapes and turns the move around by grabbing Charizard by the neck. Dragonite then uses Slam and Charizard is sent crashing into the ground. Though weakened considerably, Charizard gets back on its feet. Ash orders Charizard to use Dragon Rage, and Drake commands Dragonite to do the same. Both attacks collide, and the two Pokémon are sent flying back. While Dragonite is left fazed, the attack causes Charizard to faint. Ash recalls Charizard, thanking it for still wearing Dragonite down. Knowing none of his Pokémon are on the same level as Dragonite, Ash decides they will have to work together to it take out. He sends out Squirtle, who is still tired from its earlier battle with Drake's Onix. Squirtle starts off with Hydro Pump, but it is knocked to the ground by Dragonite's Water Gun. It then uses Thunderbolt, but Squirtle Withdraws in time to escape the majority of the damage. Drake commands a Body Slam, and Dragonite flies into the air and starts to descend. Ash tells Squirtle to use Bubble Beam, and the attack hits dead on, causing the Body Slam to fail; upon landing, Dragonite slams its tail into Squirtle hard, knocking it out. Despite Ash's loss, Dragonite continues to lose energy. Seizing this chance, Team Rocket appears in their balloon and tosses a net onto Dragonite. After saying their motto, the trio thanks Ash for assisting them with their scheme. As Drake grows furious with Team Rocket, Dragonite breaks the net with its large wings and pops Team Rocket's balloon with Skull Bash, sending them blasting off again. With Team Rocket out of the way, the battle continues. Ash decides to send out Tauros against Dragonite, but Tauros is still tired from his fight with Venusaur. Drake commands a Fly, followed by a Body Slam. Ash suddenly gets an idea and tells Tauros to take the hit, surprising Drake. The Body Slam hits, but doesn't have the intended effect. Using the sand on the battlefield to absorb the impact, Tauros has caught Dragonite in his horns. Tauros then throws Dragonite into the air and it lands hard on the ground. Dragonite gets up and hits Tauros with Thunder, knocking the exhausted Pokémon out. Ash summons Pikachu despite his early squabble with Drake's Ditto. Pikachu starts off with Agility, but is knocked into the air by Dragonite's tail. Dragonite gets ready to use Hyper Beam, but Pikachu uses his tail as a spring board to dodge the attack. Dragonite is unable to move due to the aftereffects of Hyper Beam, allowing Pikachu to land on Dragonite's head. Dragonite tries to shake him off, but Pikachu holds on to its antennas, and the battles with Ash's other Pokémon have left it quite exhausted. At Ash's command, Pikachu lands a direct hit with Thunder. Dragonite and Pikachu are left exhausted and, after a staring contest, Dragonite falls to the ground, defeated. Ash makes his way over to the podium with his Pokémon behind him. Drake gives Ash the coveted Orange League Winner's Trophy and congratulates him on the win. Along with Ash receiving the trophy, Ash, Pikachu, Squirtle, Tauros, Lapras, Bulbasaur, and Charizard are given the honor of being inducted into the Orange League Hall of Fame, with their footprints and Ash's hand-print immortalized in concrete, and a group photo taken to commemorate the victory. Ash is left ecstatic by this and hopes to tell Brock about his win. Major Events * Ash's Tauros is revealed to know Take Down. * Ash wins his Full Battle against the Orange Crew Supreme Gym Leader Drake. * Ash becomes a Champion of the Orange League, earning the Winner's Trophy and a spot in the Palace of Victory.